


a fire that you can't hide

by MaiaSpeedster



Series: My best friend's brother is the one for me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But nothing important, Comfort, F/M, as always, kara being a nervous wreck, mon-el and lena are siblings, mon-el being the sweetest, there are a few mentions of james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Kara and Mon-El decide to tell Lena they're dating.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: My best friend's brother is the one for me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	a fire that you can't hide

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a billion years late but i finally wrote this! i hope you like it <3

The feel of his lips on hers made her think she had died and gone to heaven.

She was totally enraptured by the way he was kissing her, passionate but delicate all the same. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling at the strands just to feel him moan against her mouth.

His hands were all over her. At the sides of her face, at her waist, her legs. She could tell he was being careful though; he was intentionally avoiding the parts of her body she needed him to touch. She couldn’t decide if she was grateful for that or not.

“Mon-El,” Kara moaned as he lowered his head to kiss her neck, tugging his hair harder than she intended, making him moan too.

It was a miracle they were able to hear the steps outside the room. They stopped kissing just in time for them to get as far away from the other as Mon-El’s bed allowed.

By the time the door opened and Lena came in, they looked perfectly composed.

Or at least, that’s what Kara hoped.

“How do I look?” Lena said, showing off her beautiful green dress.

“Great,” Kara and Mon-El said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled, immediately blushing.

Lena scowled at them, but quickly joined the laughing party.

“Where are you going?” Kara said, still laughing.

“I have a date with James. I told you yesterday.”

“You did?” Kara asked, confused. She did not remember that.

“Of course I did. Where has your head been these days?”

_In your brother_ , Kara thought. But she couldn’t tell her that. Lena still didn’t know she was dating Mon-El. In fact, as far as Lena knew, Mon-El and Kara were besties all of the sudden.

“Anyway,” Lena said, interrupting Kara’s thoughts. “Since you both gave your approval, I’m gonna go now. James is waiting for me.” And with that, she got out of the room, saying “I love you” as she closed the door.

“Love you too,” Kara muttered, though she knew that Lena wouldn’t hear her.

_That was close_ , she thought. But it wasn’t the first time this happened to them. Kara had even lost track of all the times Lena almost caught them kissing over the last month. She turned around when she felt Mon-El slipping his hand in hers.

“Don’t you think we should tell her?” He asked, softly.

“About us?”

He nodded.

There was such honesty and love in his eyes that Kara didn’t know what to say. It’s not that she didn’t want to tell Lena about them –she did-, it was just that she was scared of what Lena would say. Lena had a track of hating every girl Mon-El had ever dated, and Kara didn’t want to be a part of that list. She didn’t want to lose her best friend.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m aware that we can’t keep hiding. It was exciting at first, but now it’s annoying. The thing is…” she gulped. “I’m scared she’ll hate me.”

Mon-El frowned. “What? Why would she hate you?”

Kara raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to get it. He had asked once why she didn’t want to tell anybody about them, but she hadn’t answered and he hadn’t asked again. Until today.

“Are you nuts?” Mon-El exclaimed. “Lena would never hate you. Not even for dating me.”

“How can you be so sure? She hated every girl you’ve been with!”

He opened his eyes wide. “I… didn’t know that. But still, she could never hate you.”

Kara hoped he was right. It would be totally unfair that in order to have Mon-El she would have to lose Lena.

Mon-El cleared his throat to get her attention. “We don’t have to tell her if you don’t want to.”

But Mon-El’s words had flooded her with hope already. Taking a chance, she said, “No, let’s do it. As soon as she gets back from her date with James, we tell her.”

“Are you sure?”

His gaze was so full of concern that she couldn’t answer with anything other than “I love you.”

He smiled and said, “I love you too.”

* * *

To say that Kara was nervous was an understatement. She had been pacing back and forth all over Mon-El’s room and, by extent, making him nervous too.

“Kara, babe,” he said, getting up from the bed. “Would you stop pacing, please? You’re making me anxious.”

She stopped. “I’m sorry.”

He walked over to her. “You know we’re not obligated to tell her if you don’t want to, right?”

“I know, I know. I promise I do want to.”

“Then why are you so nervous?” He said, caressing her arms in the hopes of calming her down.

“Because my friendship is on the line here!” Kara said, harshly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” She hid her face behind her hands in frustration.

“Hey,” Mon-El gently parted her hands from her face. “It’s okay.”

She nodded, taking a step towards him and hugging him. She had found early in the relationship that Mon-El’s hugs always made her feel better.

They split up as soon as they heard someone walking to the room. Kara ran a hand through her hair and her clothes, straightening them up, and stood closer to Mon-El, needing to feel him beside her.

Lena opened the door with a big smile on her face. “I just had the most fabulous date ever! James was so sweet and nice, and he treated me so well I…” She stopped when she noticed their stern faces. “Is everything alright?”

Kara had lost her courage the second that Lena entered the room. Suddenly, she didn’t know what to say, and wished that the earth would swallow her whole.

“We need to tell you something,” Mon-El said, looking at Kara and giving her the strength she needed.

“Yeah, he’s right.” She took a deep breath, ready to say the words that would probably doom her relationship with Lena. “We-“

“You’re dating!” Lena said, clapping her hands in excitement.

“No,” Kara said, forgetting for a moment that she wasn’t supposed to hide her relationship with Mon-El anymore. “I mean, yes, we are dating, but…” She looked at him questioningly and saw that he was as confused as her. “Did you know that already?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “You guys weren’t being exactly subtle, y’know. It was pretty obvious.”

“You’re kidding,” Mon-El said.

She scoffed. “I’m not.”

“So… you’re happy about this?” Kara said hesitantly.

Lena looked at her as if she couldn’t believe Kara would ask a question as dumb as that. “Of course I’m happy about it. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I told you she wouldn’t be mad,” Mon-El said, taking her hand between his and drawing his thumb over hers.

“Is that what you were worried about?” Lena asked her, and when Kara nodded, she walked towards her and enveloped her in a bear hug. “Of all the girls my brother could’ve chosen to date, you’re the best by far.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“I do. I love you.”

Kara sniffed. She was so excited about Lena accepting her relationship with Mon-El that she couldn’t help but cry. “I love you too.”


End file.
